I Am Krillin
by My Little Lolita
Summary: A short insight to Krillin


Krillin's disjointed thoughts about himself and the others around him

* * *

My name is Krillin, and I'd like to tell my story, or at least the important parts, because for some reason, I always feel misrepresented.

I'll start off and say I know I'm not a great fighter. Not like Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, or Piccolo. But, I like to think I'm still of use and I will never leave their side or turn my back from a fight.

Goku is my very best friend in the whole universe. He's goofy and a little dimwitted, but that's all part of his charm. He's also insanely loyal and protective, and that quality has saved my life on more than one occasion. He's dead now. He's always gone, it seems. But we love him anyways.

Yamcha is also one of my good friends. He's a prankster and hardly ever serious, even in the middle of battle... I guess it's just how he copes with the stress of being a Z Fighter. Tien and Chaoutzu are great too, especially when we all get together and discuss the old days.

Besides Goku, Gohan is probably my closest friend. Is that weird? I mean, for how young that kid is, he's pretty much a genius and more mature than most of us. Wise beyond his years. That's probably in part to his bond with Piccolo. If I have serious concerns and need good advice, I go straight to the kid. He's also my scariest friend. Man, you piss that kid off enough, he ascends to some unheard of level and goes ape shit (no pun intended to his Saiyan heritage).

Speaking of Saiyans, over the years, I've gotten a little closer to Vegeta. I mean, I used to hate his guts. Completely. Was totally prepared to take him out with Yajirobi's sword and everything like a total badass. Now, I'm glad I didn't because I can see how happy he makes Bulma, when she isn't threatening to kill him herself, that is.

And then there's Piccolo. He's basically the sage of our group. Hard to believe he had once had it out for all of us. Until he met Gohan, that is. His devotion to that kid is beyond amazing. I've never seen anyone so dedicated to anyone else. Namekians outlive both humans and Saiyans. I wonder what will happen when Gohan passes...

Want to know something amazing?

I HAVE A WIFE.

AND A DAUGHTER.

I'll admit, even I had no idea I'd ever be this lucky. Yamcha was always telling me I'd find the right woman in time, and Gohan was always optimistic, but failure after failure made me more desperate. So desperate, I was ready to just give up all together, until the androids were activated. The moment I laid eyes on Android Eighteen, I knew I was in love. And man, when she kissed my cheek, I knew there was no turning back. Everyone thought I was crazy. _I _thought I was crazy. But then, when she showed up at Kame just two days after I wished the bomb deactivated within her, we've never looked back.

Her twin, Seventeen, he's dropped by just twice. Which I'm glad for, because he honestly scares the shit out of me still. Sure, he seems playful, but he was even when he killed Dr. Gero and had it out for Goku. Eighteen invited him to our wedding, but he declined, uncomfortable with crowds and especially the Z-Fighters. Namely Gohan. Instead, he came a couple days before, threatened to kill me if I ever hurt his sister, you know, typical of an android. He came once more the day after Marron was born.

Yes, we named our daughter Marron. I know. It's in bad taste to name your child after an ex. But to be fair, it wasn't really my idea! Eighteen happened to like the name and made the final decision. It was a little awkward at first, but everyone got used to it pretty fast. Of course, Yamcha teased me longer than everyone else. Because he's an ass. But, to be fair, Marron was a bimbo. I will _not_ let my daughter turn out to be like her.

Tomorrow, Eighteen and I have entered the World Martial Arts Tournament. Maybe we'll get some prize money! And best news yet? GOKU IS COMING! I will write back soon and let you know how it goes!

* * *

I will never eat pink bubblegum again.

* * *

So yeah. That was some insight to Krillin. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
